DA EG PB Magis gen4 and 5
DA - Tabitha 4PB Tabitha is the direct result of a night between Elminster '''and '''Gytha. Neither her father nor mother were interested in a life-mating, but when confronted with the reality of Gytha bearing an egg they both decided to take responsibility. This hasn't stopped their general fun of course, but Tabitha in her youth never missed for anything, with a mother caring and dotting over her and a father that dropped in ever so often always willing to play or make fun. As a result Tabitha was quite the spoiled little princess when she was a hatchling but like it sometimes happens, she simply grew up. There was no life-changing experience or traumatic event, but still Tabitha became an averagely humble grown-up dragoness, with a mild sense of humour and the willingness to do her share. DA - Big Mad Drongo 4PB Big Mad Drongo tries very hard to be special. He even picked up a new name all by himself since he thought Adrian was too dull. However all his antics have little to no effect: His mother still calls him Adrian, most other magi dragons see him as little more than a younger version of his father Stibbons 'and even his grandfather - who believes in the right of people to define themselves and really tries to help his grandchild - usually won't go further than calling him 'Big Mad Adrian' and then continues to point out that he's neither exceptionally big nor mad. Adr- Drongo fears that he might have to join a different school of magis if he ever wants to be recognized for himself. DA - Yennefer 4PB Yennefer is a beautiful and talented magi dragoness. But Yennefer hides a huge secret: as a hatchling she was terribly ugly and disfigured and her beauty is nothing but the result of experimental spells cast on her in her youth. As a result Yen is insecure about her own beauty and avoids the company of dragons like ' Beldin '''or '''Baba Jaga, because their appearance makes her feel vaguely guilty. The only one she ever confides in is her best friend Triss, who also is the only one to know about Yennefer's deep rooted fears, for example she believed for a long time, that the experimental spells left her infertile. DA - JT Velardon 4PB Like his parents JT is a gentle and well-meaning dragon. He did spend some time in his youth studying among the whites of the clan to learn more about healing magic and is quite talented in that regard. He also likes to spend time in the company of the daydream dragons and enjoys the visions they give him and working out puzzles and riddles, sometimes getting lost in them for hours at an end. He is best friends with his adopted sibling Gonqg '''and '''Jelzi '''and sees himself as the godfather of their daughter '''Code. DA - Sabrina 4PB Sabrina is a lively young magi dragoness who enjoys spending time with her friends a lot more than studying for the academy. She often begins to work for a test at the evening before or forgets studying altogether if something more interesting happens. It's a good thing that her mate is patient and kind-hearted, otherwise Belkira 'probably wouldn't put up with her flighty character. DA - Belkira 4PB Belkira is gentle, patient and kind-hearted. He hatched mere hours after '''Beltira '''and although the two dragons are not related in any way, they were simply inseparable and became known among the magis of the academy as the 'twins'. In fact they are so similar in appearance and demeanour that any dragon has a hard time telling them apart at first. The only ones never having any problem in that regard are lively '''Sabrina '''and naive ' Ariana. Despite a lot of teasing of the other dragons that their mates are interchangeable both dragonesses insist on them being completely different and that they could only ever be happy with their respective partners. DA - Lythande 4PB Right when she hatched Fistandantilus 'could see the potential in his offspring to one day become his better. Fearful of that potential he bound Lythande's power to a secret, confident that this would buy him safety. Most dragons at the academy believe Lythande to be a male and if ever one of them finds out about her true nature they gain power over her, such is the nature of her father's curse. Against all odds Lythande has found one dragon, who although he found her out never used the power that gave him and she and ' Vlad 'have mated giving birth to an egg. While all others think that ' Trent '''is just adopted Lythande knows that her son holds the power to one day defeat his grandfather. DA - Vlad 4PB Vlad has a rather cynical outlook on life. Although himself a magi he resents the arrogance that magi dragons often display around lesser talented dragons. He sees the willingness to fight in the blacks or even in his own father '''Morrolan '''and thinks it foolish and he can't for the life of him figure out why some of the mints and whites are so incredibly nice. He takes nothing at face value and has to make a joke about everything - especially the things that frighten him. Even though he can be quite lethal himself in a direct confrontation he is no match for most other magis and some of the students at the academy (like '''Papa Midnight) scare him. He is quite fond of his "Noish-Pa" Clothahump '''and a dorsal dragoness named '''Kiera '''and they are about the only ones with whom he doesn't feel the need for constant wise-cracking. Also teleports make him fuzzy. DA - Martha Liberty 4PB Martha is a member of the establishment at Delirium's academy. A well-known, long-time student, she never did much to draw attention to her one way or another. However as one of the backbenchers, she is in the unique position to sway votes one way or the other, by gathering a few of her fellows around her. Under normal circumstances Martha keeps herself in good graces with the different factions and only sticks her head out when she deems a cause to be important enough to be worth the risk of getting on the bad side of one of the academy's more influential members. DA - Senior Wrangler 4PB The Wrangler is the main philosopher at Delirium's Academy. He often brings in some other dragons as guest lecturers and loves to discuss and debate their ideas afterwards - especially with some of those White Stripes. Oh - and he has a face like a Horse dragon. DA - Miss Level 4PB Everyone has heard of Multiple Personality Disorder. This young Magi dragoness on the other hand has a case of Multiple Body Disorder. With a consciousness stretched over several bodies at once, Miss can perform complex tasks with relative ease but she also has to be very cautious not to stretch herself too thin and lose herself in between bodies. Sleeping is an especially confusing thing as she can never be sure if her main focus wakes up in the same body she went to bed in. DA - Windle Poons 4PB Windle might have been a powerful Magi in his youth, but no one can tell from looking at him now. His hearing (literally and telepathically) is almost completely gone, his sight barely reaches beyond his snout, and he has started to grow nostril hair. If he would still care for anything besides food it might bother him, but since food is rich and plentiful at Delirium's academy there could hardly be a happier dragon. DA - Miss Terry 4PB Terry belongs to a trio of dragonesses with her sisters in spirit: '''Terious '''and '''Tick. Neither of the three believes in sharing the ways their spells actually work and they prefer to keep an enigmatic aura going for them. In fact they even share only little among themselves. Like Tick, Terry earns a lot of income to her hoard by writing books mostly read by humans. All her novels follow a very simple formula: a young attractive heroine stumbles into some sort of unexplainable riddle. While investigating she meets an enigmatic but good-looking stranger who, over the course of the book, is revealed to be connected to the strange occurrences. In the end she solves everything through her awesomeness and his happily together with the innocent-at-heart, totally devoted male lead. Sometimes she thinks of varying the formula by making the second lead a female as well, or to let the heroine stay single throughout the book, but such changes are probably far too radical for her readership. DA - JD Atlas 4PB JD is self-obsessed, arrogant, and absolutely convinced that he's the best thing to happen to dragonkind since the discovery of fire breath. He also loves to be the one and only centre of attention. Luckily for him he can be quite charming, so he has found his place right in the middle of the stage as a travelling magician, entertaining the masses. DA - Miss Vecna 4PB Miss Vecna has the task of teaching different languages and alphabets to the new students at Delirium's Academy. While many assume that all a dragon really needs to learn magic are the runes of modern and ancient draconic, she knows that even the most primitive of human cultures have their own ways to manipulate mana. So she does her best to prepare the young ones for future studies by teaching them the letters and to keep an open mind about other species. DA - Magical M Tour 4PB MMT likes to travel the lands in company of members of the Moonsilver Artists' Association, so much so that he's not above using his strong magic for the simple (yet essential) task of moving instruments and stage decorations around. His favourite act to accompany are Lennon 'and ' McCartney, not because they are brilliant though - simply because he enjoys joining in in their relaxing evenings with "creative" herb smoking. DA - Spawn of Dylan 4PB It's really a pity that Spawdy is a complete chip off the old block - or rather that she had to take after her father: talented, charming, and absolutely convinced that at any given time she is the most intelligent dragon in the room. She has her mother's good heart but she could really use to be taken down a peg or two. DA - Dazzl 4PB Dazzl shares his father's passion for the theatre and his mother's love for language. It was really unavoidable that he became a poet and playwright and his words often captivate the audience - or more often the readers. Dazzl's language is fluid and easy to the ear, but the complex metres and rhyme schemes - combined with long and lavish words, hypotaxis, enjambement and many other colourful stylistic choices - make his mono-, dia- and prologues almost impossible to remember for recital. DA - Harukaze Doremi 5PB Doremi was named upon hatching by her great-grandmother Yuki Onna. Since the older dragoness is usually quiet and reserved and doesn't speak up often Doremi's parents took it as good omen that she spoke up when she first saw the little hatchling, so they named her the way Onna suggested. Doremi was a lively hatchling often up to mischief and pranks but also very friendly, and she has kept her youthful enthusiasm well into adulthood. So far the young dragoness hasn't done anything special with her life but she retains a special bond with Onna whom she calls her 'Sobo' and who in return calls her her little 'Ojamajo'. DA - Stephen Strange 5PB In his youth Stephen was quite arrogant. No dragon really knew where this arrogance came from since his family has a history of nice or at least down-to-earth dragons. It wasn't as if he was especially talented in anything except maybe healing magic and the whites were still more talented than him in that regard. The only thing remotely special was his family and even that didn't raise an eyebrow among the students of Delirium, it was more a coincidental effect of so many magis living together in the academy than any kind of 'purebreds are special' thinking. In the end Stephen's attitude grow so bad that two leaders of the clan - Fumee 'and '''Nick '- felt compelled to do something about it. They put him through a series of tests and tasks to show him his limits and in the end Stephen learned his lesson. Today Stephen is a responsible dragon and even charged by Delirium with being the keeper of several magical artifacts. DA - Lily 5PB Lily, unlike her mother, is quite a serious study. She is pretty popular among the other students at the academy not only because of her pretty looks but mainly because she always stands up for what she thinks is right. She never is afraid to face down bullies or tell an older and wiser magi off if she thinks the other dragon does something wrong. Her biggest weakness is the fact that once she has decided that a dragon is her friend she tends to overlook his weaknesses and faults, and she has been known to fall for dragons who basically weren't much more than bullies. DA - Trent 5PB Trent is a highly intelligent and honourable Magi dragon. From earliest hatchlinghood he knew of his adopted 'father's' secret - namely that ''' Lythande '''was his biological mother, who had to hide her nature, because of a curse, and he managed to keep that secret. His own special talent lies in the field of transfiguration and he exceeds even his teacher '''Nikos' talent when it comes to certain aspects of that field. His ambition however has put him at odds with several members of the academy like Merlinikus 'or the ''Circle' and some of the students even want him to get expelled from the academy altogether. DA - Artin 5PB Artin scoffs at all the student of Delirium's Academy who only use their magic to further their immediate goals and manipulate the forces of nature to achieve petty effects like fireballs or plumbing. She holds the same disdain for the studious scientific types and philosophers who aim to understand the raw forces of mana and ponder the nature of the universe. Magic - like any craft - only holds true worth when the art and beauty inherent in it is allowed to shine. Like paint on a canvas or melodies in the air, the flow of mana can, and should be, used to create unrivaled beauty that touches the heart and soul of dragons who are willing to immerse themselves. DA - Lecturer in CU 5PB This dragon believes firmly that too much knowledge and certainty strangles the free approach and keeps dragons from discovering new and potentially more effective ways to channel their power. He has built a whole school of teaching around his creative (yet somewhat systematic) approach and has been called to Delirium's academy as a guest lecturer in Creative Uncertainty. DA - Miria Warlock 5PB Miria arrived at Delirium's Academy after long and hard travels. She has had many a teacher before arriving there and only decided to seek out the academy after learning that some of the best and most prominent Magis she has ever heard of graduated there. Arriving there as a middle-aged adult, she has had quite a few difficulties adapting to the teaching and forgetting about methods and approaches that have helped her her whole life. She is easily capable of producing results faster than many of her fellow students but her teachers never seem satisfied, criticising her bad habits and warlock ways. Miria just clenches her teeth together praying that her patience and endurance will pay off in the end. DA - Jack Wilder 5PB Jack wants to use his magics to bedazzle and impress others - dragons and humans alike. He still has a lot to learn although he already shares the charm and presence that marks all the great stage personalities like ' Zanthara', Copperfield, and JD. His greatest disadvantage at the moment is his youth and his hero-worship of his great idols, making him often seem younger and less self-assured than he actually is. But well, he still has a couple of centuries before he even reaches his prime and until then his loyalty and devotion earn him a secure place as his father's apprentice. DA - Miss Match 5PB Match is a pyromaniac and dabbles in alchemy. Her two main interest go together quite well as she regularly discoveres new ways to start a fire, colour flames in interesting ways, and heighten the heat and duration of a fire - often without any kind of magic. Her latest discovery made it possible to use simple little sticks (covered in a paste mixed after a secret formula) to start a tiny flame without any problems. It's so simple even humans can use them. DA - Piled 5PB Piled specialises in fighting spells to support the defense forces of the clan. As good as Black dragons are in applying magic in fighting situations, they really are no good in developing new spells or general research. So Piled does it for them. Only sometimes his spells and artifacts get a bit... weird. For example as a non-lethal offensive spell against other dragons (especially carnivorous ones), he has developed the "non-stop-rattling-of-fried-pieces-of-pig-meat" spell. He claims most aggressors forget whatever made them angry once they are fed enough of the delicacy (and in the long run the attack MIGHT even prove harmful if used often enough). DA - Emmy Noether 5PB Emmy was one of the dragons to arrive at the clan during the great Fractional Pie Day exodus of 36 AH. On her journey she had met several wonderful humans, like Mathcat, but in the end she arrived at Herk's clan and was easily convinced to stay with this ragtag band of chaotic individuals. Emmy arrived together with Goedel '''and like him she joined Delirium's Academy and specialised in magic theory. Emmy is far more popular among her peers though because her work is a lot more constructive. Emmy's major achievement is the theorem that every force in nature has its symmetrical counterpart among the different forces of magic, explaining a lot of similarities between the two and helping to formulate the laws governing one field by observing the other. DA - Kurt Goedel 5PB Goedel was one of the dragons to arrive at the clan during the great '''Fractional Pie Day exodus of 36 AH. On his journey he had met several wonderful humans, like Mathcat, but in the end he arrived at Herk's clan and was easily convinced to stay with this ragtag band of chaotic individuals. Goedel joined Delirium's Academy right after arriving at the clan. He has specialised in magic theory and has quickly made it to the top of his field. Still he became a very controversial figure among his fellow Magis when he proved once and for all that certain things were impossible to achieve through magic. Goedel's Incompleteness Theorem made many, many Magis very unhappy. On the other hand, his proof is flawless and beautifully complex, and many can't help but admire Goedel's genius. Category:DA Category:Description